Take Care of Me
by zero434
Summary: Mathew Williams, a doctor assigned to take care of those whose job is to take lives. Ivan Braginski, a soul tormented by the fate of of the Life of an Executioner. RUSCAN AU RATING MIGHT GO UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I took down the original and put this one up. I fixed and changed somethings on this one. Hopefully there aren't as many mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**THIS IS A RUSCAN AU!**

**Chapter 1: And so It begins**

It was the middle of the day and the sun was glaring. Taking off my hat I leaned back on a tree to rest my aching body and to seek shelter from this heat. Slowly I reached out to my pocket for the silk handkerchief and wiped the sweat on my forehead. It's a gift from my brother. A farewell gift as I set out to the town I was assigned to. One can call me a healer or a doctor, a brand new one at that. I was assigned by my superiors to a town called Sans Naif that was a week's worth of travel from where I was, the capital, En Vert. Being a newcomer I should have been delighted that I was given such a chance to prove myself.

However, it is common knowledge that Sans Naif is the home of the country's Executioners. The cursed Braginski family had held on to their title of Chief executioner since god knows when, not that it was a problem, for no one wanted to be publically known as or associated to those murderers. Hell most people didn't even want to be associated with the town because it's where most if not all executions are held whether it be a noble's or a peasant. Even to other countries the town is well known even nicknamed as the Death Theater. Sometimes, even criminals from all over are sent there to be put to death as the rod watch the spectcle will glee.

The Braginski family doctor that had been taking care of the them for the past 30 years had recently passed away and they were in need of a replacement. Lo and behold a fresh new requite with no backbone what so ever. It would have been nice if they had at least remembered to get me a horse but alas, they forgot. That's how I, Mathew Williams, found myself travelling by foot to get to the cursed town. At least I had the company of Kumajimo, my trust worthy (and strangely enormous) dog, whose thick white fur kept me warm on the cold nights of my travel. After a few more moments I decided to continue my journey. I should be arriving in town in about an hour so, I should savour the fresh clean air while I can.

"Woof!" Was the last thing I heard before Kumachima rushed off to nearby river. When I caught up with him I saw a trail of fancy clothing drenched in blood leading to water where I was met with a scene I would never forget. There stood a man with a large and well sculpted bearing the face of an innocent child. This man was waist deep in the water and covered in blood, holding Kumacho as the dog whined and tried to get closer to the man getting his pure white fur stained in blood. Now I see, Kumagoki had a really good sense of smell and must've smelled the blood then rushed over to help the injured man. I wasted no time as I out my baggage down and ran to the water and stated to check over the bloodied stranger.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked as I caught his blood clotted face between my hands. On further inspection I noticed that his eyes was also red probably crying from pain. I continued to look him over and saw the numerous stiches, burns and scars across his neck and upper-body. Was this man man being abused? No it can't be. A man off this size? I simply cannot imagine anybody being able to. They are probably battle scars. Perhaps he is a soldier. I continued to examine his body with envy. How i wish I had a body like this!

Suddenly brought out of my musing as I received was to be sudden pushed, resulting to my ungraceful fall into the water. When I resurfaced the only portion of that I could see was his face as the rest of him was submerged in the river.

"Please go away." The voice sounded hoarse.

"What do you mean go away! You are obviously in pain! And if the blood isn't enough proof that you are injured then you're the way you just spoke gives away that you've been crying for a while. I've dealt with patients like you who had tried to put up a brave front when they are actually hurting so much! " I yelled as I made my way to him.

"It's only going to hurt much more if it doesn't get treated properly!"

"Go away! I'm not Injured you impertinent man! This is not even my blood!" I momentarily stopped my advance.

"What do you mean its not-"

"I need to get dress! Please go before I report you for this indecency and have your head chopped off!"

"I'm a man and doctor! It's not something I haven't seen before!"

"PLEASE!" he said in a voice that sounded like it would come from a wounded animal.

"I'll explain, just let me get dress." I looked him in the eye and I saw desperation. Giving him a nod I got out the river followed by kumaniko and turned my back on him. Soon I heard the splashing of water followed my heavy footsteps and the rustling of fabric. After a few moments the man spoke again this time his voice much more steady than before that if I didn't know any better I might've mistaken it for someone else.

"I'm decent."

I turned around and saw the man standing right behind me. He was now wearing plain brown shirt and pants with a scarf surrounding his neck.

"As you can clearly see I'm uninjured" I wanted to argue that I could not possibly see if he wasn't injured. Because he was clothed and at a distance but oh if looked could kill I'd have gone hell and back by now.I looked him over from afar just to make sure and found out that he was indeed uninjured. Atleast it did not look like he was.

"I-I see." Now that I knew for that the man was not in any imminent danger I seemed to have reverted back to my spineless old self. He gave me one last glare before he started picking up his belonging which included a long, broad and bloody sword. Looking closely at it my heart felt like it had stop for a moment. Near to the hilt of the sword was a crest. A crest well known throughout the land. The scale of justice that had a lion with a sword through its head surrounding its length. It was the Family Crest of dead bringers.

"You would do well the never speak of this encounter." With that the man left. But by that time there was only one thought running through my mind. I had touched an executioner.

* * *

After that unpleasant encounter I choose to stay in the river. As I tried to wash the blood off of Kumahimachi's coat I mull over the meeting with that man. He must've been fresh out of an execution. But how can a man with a face much like a child carry out such a vile deed. I've always pictured the Braginski family to have the most wicked of features. Sullen or hostile eyes that stares down their victims with no mercy. Long and greasy unkempt hair with patches of dried blood. Pale skeletal hands that ties the noose along a murderer's neck. For the life of me I cannot picture that man as one of them.

Also if I'm not mistaken the new head of the Family, the one who carries out the execution, is a 16 year old boy. Perhaps, the mysterious man is a substitute until the boy can carry out his duties properly? There had been rumors going around for several years that the next successor of the Braginski family had a weak stomach for such a task.

I looked up the sky and noticed it was no longer blue but a mixed hue of orange and purple.

"Ah, its time to go kumaniji. We want to get there before it gets dark. We were expected before sun down."

After changing into a fresh set of clothes I hurriedly grabbed my things, my mind no longer occupied by that mysterious child faced man. Instead it was planning a trip to the church for some holy water. After all one does not want the blood of a criminal to linger on one's self.

**So yeah another story… hope I can finish this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I CHANGED SOMETHING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. I MISTAKENLY WROTE THAT MATTHEW WILL BE THE TOWN DOCTOR. That's wrong his supposed to be exclusive doctor of the Braginski family. **

**Well now off we go to the story!**

**Chapter 2: Trap**

By the time I had gotten to the town it was dark and to my luck it suddenly started to rain. All the streets are empty, as expected because of the sudden shower. I continued walking as to not further delay my journey any longer when I noticed movements on a raised platform. In the middle of what I assumed the town square two men, illuminated by the single lamp post, were carrying what seemed to be… a body.

"Augh. Hurry up would ya! I wanna get out of this blasted rain!" yelled the larger of the two. I heard a thud. The slimmer one must've let the body fall.

"I'm sorry chief but my body aches from carrying corpses all day!" he argued.

"Quit you whinin' and get this one on the cart! Gotta get 'em to the Braginskis so we can go home!" I watched as they loaded the body on the cart I noticed that there must been at least twelve corpses in there.

"But I do admit." Said the larger one with a grunt as the two of them started to pull the cart.

"This one weights a ton!"

"Well with all the money he'd been stealin from the tax collection I recon he can afford to stuff himself silly every day!" he sounded amused.

"Hah! Your right!" replied the other followed by a laugh.

"Well enough o' this idle chatterin' Mr. Braginski 'ill get mad if we're late! You now he doesn't take lateness of anyone too well!"

"Damn it!" I clasped my hand over my mouth as soon as I realized I said it out loud. Both men turned their head sharply to my direction.

"Who's there!" barked the larger one as he let go of the cart and headed my way. Kumachimi suddenly step in front of me as if to defend me.

"Oh looky chief! She's got one huge mutt defending her!" _HER?!_

"I'm a Man!"

"Heh could've fooled me lasseh!" the man was a foot away from kumadami and he started to growl.

"EY, EY I mean ya no harm missy so call of yer mutt." He said waving both his hand a sign off. I tugged at kumagimi's leash as he back down while shooting me a worried look. I looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"I said before I am a man. Please differ from addressing me otherwise." and I notice that I was looking down on him. Ah the perks of being tall. He seemed to also take notice of the height difference and shrugged his shoulders.

"What eva' yah say mis- mistah." I narrowed my eyes at him before he continued to speak.

"Well whatevah ya are ya still have not answered my question."

"I'm Doctor Williams. I'm here as the replacement family doctor for the Braginski and I woul-" before I could finish the man grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the cart.

"Yer in for it now doc! Mr. Braginski hates people who are late! He was pissed this afternoon! There was even a feast ready for yer arrival! " as I was tossed into the cart I did not even care for the corpses I was sitting on.

"Shit!"

Forget heading to the church for holy water! I had angered the Head Executioner of the Country! Kumashime quickly climbed into the cart and started to lick my face as if sensing my distress.

"Quite a mouth you've got there Doc!" said the Slimmer one as they started to pull he cart and gain speed.

"I'm John by the way and that is Lucas." The larger man pointed to himself then the slimmer man. Lucas waved at me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Doc! Though I don't think will be seeing an awful lot of you when Mr. Braginski get his hands on you. " the he chuckled. I tremble as tucked some wet strand of hair behind my ear. I trembled not just because of the cold rain seeping into my skin or the dead bodied I sat on. No I trembled as I feared for my life.

* * *

As I sat in a chair by the fire I took a gulp the clear liquid swirling in the bottle I was holding. Those two are late. Good. I needed to blow off steam today and what better way to do so than torment my subordinates. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"Sir. John and Lucas has arrived." Announced my old butler.

"Great! Send them to the basement."

"They have a guest with them sir."

"A guest?" shooting him a questioning look.

"Yes sir, I believe it is the new doctor that was suppose to arrive this afternoon."

My grip on the bottle hardened.

"I see he didn't run away after all." As the punishments to give the doctor started to form in my head I stood up from my chair and headed for the door.

"You and all the servants are dismissed for the evening Evans. Tell everyone to stay away from the basement for the rest of the evening, including my sisters." He nodded and bowed as he walked away.

I felt a grin starting to form as I head down the stairs. This will be a fun night. I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed my reflection on the mirror. The face looking back at me was sickening. My fist connected with the surface without me noticing. I will ask Evans about this in the morning. Who ever thought that it'd be a good idea to put a mirror here will be severely punished.

I started to hum at the thought of my new prey. He will be mine and mine alone. Untainted and unsuspecting. Though after meeting that boy this afternoon put a damper to on the whole occasion. I had been in a rush to get away. After all being caught in a moment of weakness did nothing good to my ego, I wanted to get away as fast as I could. That, however did not mean I did not get a look at that boy who had oh so foolishly touched me. The look of innocence on his face. I wanted to crush it. Ah and don't forget how he suddenly went into his shell with that submissive expression. That look of shock and fear as he realized who I was. I want to see it again. But alas he is was not meant to be mine.

This new prey will just have to do.

**ALRIGHT AS YOU CAN SEE WHERE THIS IS HEADING THE RATINGS MIGHT GO UP! DEPENDS ON HOW THE THIRD CHAPTER WILL GO!**


End file.
